


Lights Will Guide You Home

by TheHaven



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr: Birdflash Network's DickWally Week, dickwally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Love will guide Wally West home.





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to BirdFlash Network for putting the whole event together here’s a story about lightning rods.

_ This.  _ __  
_ Is not good. _ __  
  
Well, that’s an understatement. Running aimlessly through the speedforce, the mythical energy force outside of the multiverse that powers all speedsters? It’s much worse than “Not good.” It was something that had to be done though. With the Anti-Monitor’s return and everything in the Multiverse crashing down around him. Something had to be done.

He remembers the day before he made the decision to run faster than he ever had before, faster than he’ll ever run again. He was sitting with Dick, they were both run ragged, with all the helping and fighting over the past few days. Blud-Haven sixty-percent on fire. Both of the Gem cities were in constant chaos. Neither of them wanted to stop, though. Stopping means people getting hurt. And lives being lost. Bruce had ordered Dick to stand down for at least an hour and get medical attention at the Watchtower. Wally had been running so fast for so long that his cowl burned away, his suit was in tatters. Dick had burns that went through his gloves and causes blisters all over his palms. They both sat together in silence for a bit, it only being broken by heavy sighs and groans of exhaustion and pain. 

Dick broke the silence.

“You’re gonna have to stop it, aren’t you.” He said without looking up from his blistering hands. Wally sighed, putting an arm around him. “Yeah, I am.” 

“When was the last time you ever ran that fast?” He asked. 

“Truthfully? Never. Closest was against Sagittarius, and I ended up in the future, then John Fox showed up.”

Dick chuckled. “Hated that guy.”

Wally laughed back, until the sharp pain in his side stopped him. “Me too.” He groaned.

“But you came back. And you better come back this time. Or I’m gonna be pissed. I’ll have to find a new boyfriend, and someone who can pay the rent. You know how high the prices are in Blud-Haven?” 

“Hey, I  _ did  _ say we should move in with Iris for a bit.”

“Oh yeah, me, my boyfriend, and my boyfriend’s aunt just living it up in the suburbs.”

“Yeah! And she’d show you embarrassing pictures of me when I was eleven and it’d be great!” The laughs came back after that, and so did the sharp pain in both of their aching bodies. And then it was silent again. There was something hiding in this conversation. Something they didn’t want to talk about. 

“You’re coming back, right?”

“Of course I’m coming back. Someone’s gotta help out with rent.”

“Wally… how do you know you’re coming back?”

“Because I have you, my lightning rod.”

“I… don’t follow.”

“Barry told me about it once, whenever he was going too fast, whenever he almost became one with the speed force, he’d think about Iris. And that would guide him back home.”

“Your uncle was really corny. I don’t know if you knew that.”

“Oh, I do. But he’s right. I’m gonna run as fast as I can to destroy the Monitor’s weapons. And If I start fading, I’m gonna think of you.” Wally said as he put a bruised hand on Dick’s knee. 

“Promise?” Dick said.

“Promise.” Wally said as he kissed his head. 

And then that was the last Dick saw of him before he left, Wally got a running start in Central city. And then he was off. 

~~~

The speedforce, is beautiful. Whenever Dick would ask about it, Wally would always tell him that it feels like what heaven must be. The feelings that he got whenever he entered it were just… peace. Warmth. But he has to stay focused. He’s not going to end up there. He’s gonna go as fast as he needs to. And then he’ll be back at the watchtower before the day is over. In the blink of an eye. He bolted from Central city. He tore through the oceans of the world, he phased through mountains. Building up all the momentum he could crash into the multiversal cannons that were aimed at the Earth. He lapped around to Central again. Created tsunamis at beaches. Made a human shaped hole through mountain ranges. And then, he shot off like a bullet. Aimed at a cannon. 

He crashed into it with almost infinite force. Something he had only managed once before. He doesn’t remember much of what happened after, he’d vaguely recall the robotic lamenting of the Anti-Monitor, raging that he had been foiled by a Flash again.

Wally was relieved, it had worked. He had saved the multiverse. He felt like a hero, like he made his uncle proud. He felt like, he was in heaven. 

Wait,  _ no. _

In an instant he was surrounded by beautiful strikes of red and yellow lighting. Energy was constantly moving through him. He felt like a human lighting bolt. His thoughts were non existent. They were replaced with electricity. But something was screaming at the back of his head. 

_ “No! Not yet! You can’t go yet!” _

_ “You have to get back to him! You promised him!” _

_ “Remember when you helped him sneak out of the manor to go on your first date?” _

_ “Remember how he held you when Barry died?” _

_ “You  _ **_promised him you’d come back!_ **

The thoughts struck though his mind repeatedly. He was overcome with them. Memories flooded him. An upside down kiss under a full moon. A quick date in the far future. A mystery being solved in the past. Wally making Bruce  _ laugh. _

He had to come back. He turned to see the endless red and yellow in front of him exploding and revealing the endless ocean of space and stars. Wally felt like he had fire under his legs. All he wanted to do was run. And lightning would guide him home, to the one he loved. A crack of lightning so loud everyone in the multiverse could here it announced his return. He was back in Central city. And he saw Dick, struggling to stand on his two legs. He had been fighting, as hard as Wally was. The second he saw him he leaped to fall into his arms. Wally put his hands through his hair. “Geez, Dick. I thought I was the fast one!” He joked. Dick buried his head deeper into his shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m okay! I promised I’d come back and I did!” 

“I love you.” Dick cried into his shoulder. Wally held him tight. 

“I love you too,”

“Lightning rod.”


End file.
